warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Till Death Do Us Part
Hello this is my first fanfiction so please no flames. It's about if Crowfeather and Leafpool hadn't gone back to the Clans. Please do not edit this page! However I need a beta reader - if anyone wants the job please contact my talkpage! Enjoy my story and stick around for more updates on this page!! Also please review! Sometimes I may ask for peeps opinion or I may put a poll out for people to fill in! Anyways thanks for looking and enjoy my story... [[User:LB22|''LB22]] [[User talk:LB22|(talk to me!)]] 20:55, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Chapter 1: Hopes and Thoughts :I woke up early, not having the most peaceful sleep, but a comfortable one nonetheless, as I spent the night with the love of my life, Leafpool. She's beautiful in every single way. She is wise, loyal to her friends (she has already proved this to me many times over) and incredibly brave. I think StarClan destined us to be together even with our circumstances. You see, she was ThunderClan's medicine cat and I used to be a WindClan warrior, but ever since the Great Journey, there's always been an attraction between us. However the warrior code dictates that no two warriors from different Clans can ever be mates. There was also the added complication that medicine cats were not allowed mates and must avert their love to the five Clans. :However, we know we had to be together, so we left our Clans to face the unknown territory beyond ours. We had no restrictions, as StarClan do not govern us, and we will have the rest of our lives with each other. :But we are now a quarter moon later, and we still hadn't decided on what to do on the long path of life. I paced around the thicket we had sheltered, thoughts revolving around my head. ''What if we just walked for the rest of our lives? What will we do?' :Suddenly, the head of Leafpool popped up and broke my chain of thought. :"Hey, Crowfeather, what are you doing up so early?" she yawned, while tipping her head quizzically. :"Just thinking," I replied, that answer had stopped being said. :"Of what?" :"Same old Same old..." :"Oh,"Her eyes clouded a little. I guessed what she was thinking - about ThunderClan. I nuzzled her muzzle to calm her down, but the more I tried, the more she got upset. I felt concerned and a little disconcerted. :"What's wrong?" I inquired, concern wrapped around my voice." :"Oh Crowfeather! What is ThunderClan going to think of me now?! A lying, filhy traitor!" :I had no reply, for I knew that it was me who took her away. I felt something wet on my shoulder, as I let Leafpool cry into it. I clamped my mouth shut. :"Oh, you don't want to hear me drivel on about this!" Leafpool spluttered, trying her very best to compose herself. :"Quite the contrary, Leafpool. I want to be there for you, help you, that's what I'm here for!" :Silence. :You miss ThunderClan, don't you?" I guessed. :She nodded weakly, trying to take in all her emotions. A very awkward silence ensued, both trapped in each others thoughts. But then... :"Lets start out own Clan!" Leafpool burst out. :"Mmm, yep, I see LOADS of cats here," I replied, sarcasm etched into my voice. :"Well, it was just a thought...", Leafpool grumbled. Chapter 2: A Couple's Thoughts Sorry for the wait...Here's a bit of Drabble about CrowxLeaf thinking about each other. Enjoy! :I leapt onto a vole with a mighty pounce and killed it with one swipe of my paw. I needed to get away for a while, Crowfeather did seem to mind, but he did look a bit upset. Perhaps he thinks that I might regret coming with him to the unknown. It's true that I miss Cinderpelt, Squirrelflight and all my other friends, but I know Crowfeather more than makes up for that. :Over the last quarter moon, I've seen a new side of Crowfeather that no one else sees. Everyone else sees him as a cantankerous, arrogant, rude young cat but I see him so differently. Is of just me? To me he's a kind, caring, charming, protective (maybe too protective) and lovable tom. He picks you up when you're down, and he's just great fun! I love Crowfeather... : XxxxxxxxxX :Leafpool left earlier saying she needed time to think. Personally, I couldn't blame her. There is so much to think about; where to go, what to do... :Recently, she has shown a very different personality than what she puts on in front of others. Yes, she is kind, loyal but she has shown a much more brave and determined side to her, reminding me of Squirrelflight when she was Squirrelpaw on the Great Journies. :I have tried not to think about my old clanmates, otherwise I'll get emotional and I don't want Leafpool getting more upset. I have to believe that one day, we will find something that will make our lives better. : I love Leafpool... Okay so very fluffy, but the thrill will come! Write soon...[[User:LB22|LB22]] [[User talk:LB22|(talk to me!)'']] 17:07, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Category:Fan Fictions